


Day 4 - Being possessed by a spirit for the night

by AlwenaRin



Series: Halloween Challenge - 2018 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Being possessed by a spirit for the night, Dean - Freeform, Halloween, Halloween Day Four, Sam - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, cas, castiel - Freeform, challenge, charlie - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwenaRin/pseuds/AlwenaRin
Summary: "Hey, salut, je sais que ça fait longtemps... Comment vas-tu Dean?"Dean releva brusquement la tête, cherchant la source de la voix. Sa main s'empara du fusil qui était posé sur la table voisine. Il se trouvait au bunker, il n'aurait dû y avoir personne d'autre que lui, Sam et Castiel, mais la prudence était toujours de mise. Des années de paranoïa et de vigilance lui faisait prendre automatiquement une arme avec lui, où qu'il aille.Cela semblait justifié, maintenant, si quelqu'un s'était introduit chez eux.





	Day 4 - Being possessed by a spirit for the night

"Hey, salut, je sais que ça fait longtemps... Comment vas-tu Dean?"

Dean releva brusquement la tête, cherchant la source de la voix. Sa main s'empara du fusil qui était posé sur la table voisine. Il se trouvait au bunker, il n'aurait dû y avoir personne d'autre que lui, Sam et Castiel, mais la prudence était toujours de mise. Des années de paranoïa et de vigilance lui faisait prendre automatiquement une arme avec lui, où qu'il aille.

Cela semblait justifié, maintenant, si quelqu'un s'était introduit chez eux.

"Hum, Dean...  
\- Sam! Cas! Il y a quelqu'un dans le bunker.  
\- Non non Dean, je ne suis pas là, enfin pas vraiment...  
\- Dean? Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Où ça?"

Les deux frères se mirent dos à dos par réflexe, leurs yeux survolant la pièce, cherchant l'intrus.

"Dean, écoute-moi, je...  
\- Où es-tu? Où est-ce que tu te cache? Montre toi!  
\- Dean il n'y a personne, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il y a quelqu'un?  
\- Tu as bien entendu, une femme vient de parler...  
\- Tu vas m'écouter oui, Dean!   
\- Je n'entends personne, d'où vient la voix?"

Sam se retourna vers son frère, le regard interrogateur. Ils avaient côtoyé trop souvent les événements surnaturels jusqu'à présent pour mettre en doute le fait que Dean entende quelque chose. Le tout était de savoir d'où venait la voix. Ce fut alors que Castiel arriva dans la pièce. 

"Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous trois ici, Dean. Ta voix doit provenir d'ailleurs.  
\- Est-ce que j'ai ton attention, maintenant?"

Dean ne répondit pas.

"Bon on va dire que oui. C'est moi, Charlie."

Soudain, Dean reconnut la voix et ne put retenir une exclamation.

"Charlie?!  
\- Oui c'est moi. Coucou!   
\- Charlie, comment ça Charlie? C'est la voix que tu entends?"

Mais Dean ne répondit pas à son frère.

"Où es-tu, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, on vient te chercher...  
\- Non Dean, ça ne sera pas possible. Je suis uniquement dans ta tête, enfin pour l'instant, je suis toujours morte. Ça ne changera pas. C'est juste... Je n'ai jamais pu vous dire au revoir correctement, et j'avais quelques affaires à régler avant de... avant d'être tuée.   
\- Je suis tellement dés-...  
\- Non, justement, ne le sois pas! C'est une des choses que je voulais dire, je ne vous tiens absolument pas pour responsables de ce qui m'est arrivé. C'est moi qui ai choisi de continuer sur cette voix, j'aurais juste pu me cacher et ne jamais refaire surface, je suis douée pour ça. Mais j'ai continué, en connaissant les risques. Vous m'avez très bien préparée à ce que je risquais, je vous dois d'être restée en vie aussi longtemps que je l'ai été, pas d'être morte. Bref, je venais pour ça mais aussi... Dean, je peux t'emprunter ton corps pour la nuit? Ça me permettrait de discuter avec toi et Sam, et si vous avez un ordi, j'aurais besoin de faire un tour dessus...  
\- Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux, même plus longtemps si tu as besoin, répondit Dean, la voix tremblante. Ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes au fil des paroles de son amie.  
\- Oh c'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas plus que la nuit. Tu permets...  
\- Bien sûr, attends juste... Sam, c'est Charlie, elle va prendre possession de mon corps pour la nuit, d'accord, elle a des choses à régler."

Sam ne prit pas la nouvelle comme une bonne chose.

"Attends attends, avant de laisser faire, tu es sûr que c'est Charlie? Dean, ça pourrait être un stratagème, une ruse pour te nuire...  
\- Non non, fais-moi confiance, c'est vraiment elle. Attends, je lui laisse la place.  
\- Non non non, Dean, DEAN!  
\- Hum, salut Sam! Désolée, Dean t'entend toujours mais c'est moi qui pilote! Comment vas-tu?"

Il fallu encore un long moment pour convaincre Sam que c'était bien Charlie et que rien de mal n'arriverait à son frère.

La nuit fut passée à parler, rire, pleurer. Dean se faisait entendre par Charlie, Castiel les laissa seuls quelques instants afin d'aller chercher de quoi tenir la nuit.

Sam prêta son ordinateur à la jeune femme, qui clôtura divers comptes bancaires et transvasa l'argent à qui en avait le plus besoin (soit les deux frères mais également les associations dans lesquelles elle s'était impliquée). Il y aurait des problèmes avec sa banque, quand ils verraient qu'après des années d'inactivité, l'argent partait, mais Sam et Dean sauraient gérer ce problème quand il viendrait. Charlie avait pour l'instant masqué les traces de ces mouvements bancaires.

Quand vint l'heure de se dire au revoir, ce fut avec le sourire.


End file.
